


Punishments Vary

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, lack of bystander consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz generally likes his punishments so sometimes Bluestreak has to get creative.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Jazz
Series: Razor's Edge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Punishments Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Jazz and humiliation, thanks! 
> 
> *note the 'lack of bystander consent' tag - there is nothing explicit in what Jazz is doing. To someone who doesn't know better, it could be a prank or a lost bet. But it's neither so anyone encountering Jazz is technically not consenting to participating in Jazz's humiliation.

“Oh! Uh, wow! Hi, Jazz…”

Bluestreak looked up from his cube and glanced sidelong at the door to the rec room. Trailbreaker was ever so slowly backing up, giving Jazz plenty of room to enter. He needed it, considering the skirt of his bright orange dress billowed out over multiple layers of crinoline, practically touching both sides of the doorframe.

“Hi, ‘breaker.”

Jazz’s voice was subdued, his visor dim. He smiled at Trailbreaker, but it was an expression lacking true joy.

… maybe it had something to do with the sign around his neck.

“’I am a bad boy and am being punished,’” Sunstreaker read out loud, squinting at the neat and precise glyphs from Jazz’s own hand. He looked back over his shoulder, one orbital ridge raising. “What did he do?”

Jazz shuffled into the room, head hung low. He made his way over to the far corner of the room and stood there, nasal ridge practically touching the wall. The despondent sigh he made was audible even across the room.

“Why, Sunstreaker… he was bad, of course,” Bluestreak replied simply.

He checked his chronometer; Jazz had two more hours of wearing the dress and the sign. Then he would meet Bluestreak in his quarters where he would receive the rest of his punishment. It would be a long night, but Bluestreak was committed to Jazz’s education.

~ End


End file.
